Citrus schtuffs
by angel0wonder
Summary: A collection of short one -shots featuring Yuzu and Mei.
1. Chapter 1

'Ey yo. These here are just some short prompts to get me through the torturously slow bi-monthly waiting period between chapters. Figured I'd put them together! They're not necessarily connected to each other.

* * *

Mei could feel her mood rapidly turning sour as she picked at her food. And she didn't quite know why.

"Open wide, Yuzu~"

"Ahhh~ Hey, you got it on my face, Harumin!"

"Hehe, why did you get your face on my food? Here, let me get that."

Actually, scratch that. She did know why. Mei glanced at the pair across from her with a disapproving frown. Yuzu was being loud and distracting with her friend Harumi. And they were being completely inappropriate in front of her.

Harumi licked her finger and proceeded to clean Yuzu's face with it, making the blonde burst out laughing and halfheartedly try to get away from the other girl's touch.

Mei promptly felt a new wave of nauseating irritation wash over her.

Yuzu had been so insistent about getting Mei to eat lunch with her, and now she was being ignored in favor of getting touchy-feely with her… what? Her girlfriend? Was she flaunting her bond with this other girl in front of her?

Mei tore her eyes away and rubbed at her temple. She was annoying herself by over thinking this. Yuzu wouldn't have such obnoxious motivations. Foolish as she was, Yuzu was refreshingly blunt and forthcoming about how she feels about things.

Mei sighed and longed for the growing pile of work waiting for her in the student council room.

"Mei?" Yuzu's voice pulled her away from her thoughts about work. "You alright?"

"Fine." Mei answered crisply.

"Ah." Yuzu seemed vaguely disappointed by that answer, but shrugged and turned back to Harumi. "So, you want to split a piece of cake?"

"As long as I get your cherry, Yuzu!"

Mei looked at Harumi's grinning face and found that the other girl was looking straight at her, a provoking glint in her eye. Mei paused, feeling a needle-like stab of heat in her chest and she had the strangest urge to throw her drink in Harumi's face.

"Yuzu's cherry," Mei said to Harumi, glaring at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Belongs to me."

"Uh, this cake has more than one cherry, so…" Yuzu said in confusion as the two other girls generated a lightning storm where their heated glares met.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei stretched her arms over her head, hearing several satisfying pops from her spine as she arced her back against the chair. The pile of papers on her desk refused to get smaller even as she leveled a glare at them. She really hoped to be finished by tonight.

Her thoughts were interrupted when gentle arms encircled her shoulders and she was hugged from behind. "Yo," Yuzu greeted softly, resting her chin on Mei's shoulder. "Working hard?"

Mei sighed and leaned back into Yuzu's comforting warmth. "Hardly," she reassured. "I'll be finished soon."

"Right," Yuzu eyed the large pile of work dubiously. "Anything I can do to help?"

Mei felt the corner of her lips quirk up. "Have I ever taken you up on that?"

"Wellllll," Yuzu's voice became playful. "I believe I have rescued you from work before."

"Not the same thing."

Yuzu giggled and nuzzled Mei's neck. "You look sexy with glasses," she murmured out of nowhere. Mei felt something fluttering in her chest at the words, effectively distracted from her work.

"Did you only come over here to distract me?" Granted, Yuzu could make one hell of a distraction if she actually tried.

Yuzu pouted, hands moving to lightly massage Mei's shoulders. "Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee? A sword sharpener?"

Mei sighed softly in relief as Yuzu's hands worked feeling back into her shoulders. "Some water would be appreciated."

"Okay. Water it is!" Yuzu smiled, happy to be helpful. She kissed the side of Mei's head and left her side. The younger girl felt cold immediately after she left, and she resolved to work harder to finish faster.

Sometime later that night Mei wandered out of study, removing her reading glasses from her tired eyes. She didn't finish her work nearly as early as she had hoped and it was very late now. She didn't expect Yuzu to have waited up for her.

However, there was the blonde, lounging on the couch, illuminated by the television. Mei could see that the other girl was half asleep, practically dangling off the sofa as one of Mei's favorite movies played on the tv screen. Mei couldn't help gazing fondly at the sight.

Yuzu seemed to rouse, sensing her sister. She smiled crookedly when she saw Mei and spoke with a cute sleepy drawl. "Hey. Finished already?"

"Yes," Mei answered with a low voice. "I'm sorry it took so long."

Yuzu shook her head. "I hardly noticed!" She lied, stifling a yawn to the best of her ability. She held out her arms in invitation. "Come 'ere. I know you're probably more tired than I am."

Mei obligingly crawled into her arms. Yuzu pulled the other girl on top of her frame comfortably. Mei melted into her embrace, practically purring with pleasure. Her mind and body relaxed in a way she'd only recently experienced. The feeling was still a little strange, but it was a welcome sensation. It was like her soul had never felt at ease before she met Yuzu. Mei wondered how she had lasted so long without Yuzu's comforting embrace.

Yuzu's hands caressed her back lovingly as she also planted kisses to the top of Mei's head. "I love you," Yuzu whispered, and Mei could hear the other girl's smile in her voice. She'd started saying that recently, growing more in confidence when Mei didn't outright shoot her down. It seemed she said it every chance she got and would probably scream it to the world if Mei let her.

As for Mei, she'd… never said those words before. There was no doubt in her mind that she reciprocated those feelings, but for some reason it was hard to say? Every time Yuzu effortlessly said those three heartfelt words, Mei's chest constricted and effectively prevented her from responding.

But now, resting her head against Yuzu's chest and listening to her heartbeat, tired from paperwork but at ease because of her present company, the words no longer felt foreign in her mind.

"I love you too."

"Hm?" Yuzu hummed. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Mei raised her head so that she could speak into Yuzu's ear. "I love you too."

"Oh," Yuzu said blankly. Her green eyes slowly widened. "Oh…"

Mei pulled her head back to catch Yuzu's face, finding the blonde's eyes shining in disbelief. "Yuzu?" Mei said in concern. Yuzu shook her head slightly, a smile growing on her lips.

"I didn't… I almost didn't think…" the other girl could barely speak through the rapidly gathering tears and her stupid grin.

Mei's eyes softened. "Idiot." She started wiping away those foolish tears with her thumb, before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah?" Yuzu was grinning like a mad woman now.

"Yes. You complete me." Mei sounded like she had been saying these kinds of cheesy things her whole life. "I love you. So much." The more she said it, the easier it felt.

"More than work?"

Mei paused as if thinking about it. "Hm… I suppose."

Yuzu narrowed her glistening eyes at her, prompting Mei to smile. Why had it taken her so long to say those words? Her hesitation seemed a mystery now in the face of Yuzu's overwhelmingly happy expression.

Yuzu pulled her down to kiss her mouth, albeit clumsily, considering it was now impossible to wipe the smile from her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is more on the M-rated side than T, just so ya know.

* * *

"Yuzu, could you_ for once_ wear your school uniform properly?" Mei glared heatedly at the intruder in the empty student council office.

Yuzu was leaning on a desk, checking her makeup on a compact mirror. What was she, a walking anti-dresscode ad? "Make me."

Funny how that careless exchange led to Yuzu sitting on top of the student council president desk while Mei roughly removed her blazer, biting and licking at Yuzu's neck.

"M-Mei," Yuzu moaned helplessly as she clutched at the girl standing between her legs. It was as if Mei was determined to leave a series of marks on her neck! "H-hang on, we're… mmmmf!" Mei interrupted her with a mind-blowing kiss, making Yuzu forget what she had been about to say, where they were, and even her own name. The lipgloss she had carefully applied earlier was pretty much ruined now, but Yuzu could care less.

Mei's fingers deftly popped open the buttons of Yuzu's top and removed the unwanted item of clothing. Her eager hands grasped Yuzu's feverish torso, feeling the blonde shudder under her caressing hands. She hadn't meant to get caught up in this heated embrace; she had only meant to teach Yuzu a lesson. But the situation quickly escalated while Mei had been straightening out the other girl's tie and Yuzu's eyes casted a single smoldering look at her. Mei couldn't help herself after that. Now she moved with single-minded determination to ravage her sister until she was a moaning pile of flesh.

Yuzu gasped into Mei's mouth when her hands kneaded her through her bra. Her mind and body were still reeling from pleasure. Mei was an insanely good kisser, and Yuzu's lower body throbbed achingly at the thought of Mei using her mouth on other parts of her.

Mei gently nipped at Yuzu's bottom lip before moving away slightly, planting butterfly kisses down Yuzu's neck and collarbone. Yuzu's breath was coming fast and shallow, making her chest rise and fall hypnotically. Mei smirked and dragged her lips across the swell of Yuzu's breast.

Yuzu was clumsily removing Mei's blazer from her shoulders, whining slightly in frustration as Mei licked and kissed at the skin above her bra. Mei was visibly surprised when Yuzu pushed her away.

"Let me," Yuzu huffed a little, reaching behind her back and unclasping her inappropriately ornate bra. She slipped the straps from her arms, cheeks blazing as she removed the piece of clothing that separated Mei's mouth from her sensitive skin. The dark haired girl gulped, feeling her own breath become laborious at the sight of Yuzu's naked chest. Green eyes peeked at her under heavily-lidded eyelashes and Mei didn't hesitate to give the girl the attention she begged for and ultimately deserved.

"Haah!" Yuzu couldn't help but cry out as Mei eagerly suckled her chest. She writhed under the attention, one hand clutching at the edge of the desk, the other busily seeking the zipper on Mei's skirt. After what felt like an eternity she finally found it and hastily yanked it down along with Mei's skirt.

Mei felt her skirt pool around her feet and stopped sucking Yuzu's nipple's raw long enough to shoot Yuzu a disapproving look. The blonde managed a cocky smirk through her flushed features.

"Hehe, looks like we're both inappropriately dressed now," Yuzu grew bolder and pulled Mei closer by the waist while her legs wrapped around her hips. "What a careless President, eh?" Yuzu couldn't help sneaking glances at Mei's panties.

"... You're really eager for punishment today, aren't you?" Mei's low husky voice blazed straight down to Yuzu's core.

"Hell yes," Yuzu purred as she reached up to undo Mei's tie and tossed it to the side. They both moaned when they pressed together for a hungry kiss, their tongues meeting halfway and swirling together. Mei's hands settled on Yuzu's thighs, trailing them up along smooth skin and under Yuzu's skirt-

The carelessly unlocked door swung open and Himeko walked in, rifling through a bundle of papers in her arms. "President, on my way out I noticed the sewing club is still trying to construct that godrobe thing, but they haven't even done the paperwork for-SWEET LORD!" She shrieked and dropped all her papers when she finally noticed the two guilty figures. Yuzu and Mei hurriedly tried to put their clothes back on as Himeko gaped in outrage for a few moments. "Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MEIMEI?!" She screeched furiously as she threw herself protectively in front of Mei.

Yuzu balked. "What am _I_ doing to _her_?" She yelled back.

"Yeah! I bet you _forced_ yourself on her!" The drill-haired girl accused shrilly as she tried not to stare at Yuzu's still exposed skin and impressively flushed assets.

"Are you blind or something?!"

"I wish I was!"

Meanwhile behind them Mei had managed to get her clothes and hair in order. "I'm going home," she announced cooly, gathering her bag. Her quiet but firm voice caught the other two's attention. Yuzu scrambled to get her stuff together.

"Wait up!" She said eagerly, hoping to god that they'd continue where they left off at home.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Himeko said as Yuzu hastily buttoned up her shirt. The blonde blew a raspberry at her before bolting out the door after Mei. Himeko growled like a chihuahua and chased after her, waving her arms around angrily all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

Mei wasn't sure what happened to her face whenever someone flirted with Yuzu in front of her. All she knew was that people thought it was terrifying and fled.

Good riddance.

"Hey there. You're really pretty. How about we hang out sometime?" Some random guy in the street approached Yuzu.

Mei raised a brow at that. Desperate scum like him actually existed? And couldn't he see that she already had company? Well, no matter, Yuzu was going turn him down in just a momen-

But instead Yuzu smiled at him. "Well, I dunno. How about you buy us a couple of crepes and I'll consider it?" Yuzu gaze Mei a reassuring wink.

But Mei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Yuzu actually flirting with this guy? In _front_ of her?

The guy looked elated from seeing Yuzu's infectious smile. "Great! Lets go get those crepes-" Then he took one look at Mei's face and immediately paled. "O-on second thought, nevermind!" He said hastily before running away in the opposite direction. Yuzu blinked in confusion.

"Well, there goes free crepes-" Then she took one look at Mei's face and immediately paled in fright, "Oh god Mei, what the hell is up with your face?" She asked, sweating profusely.

"What?" Mei didn't know what she was talking about. "This is my face."

Yuzu gulped and chuckled nervously. "Well, yeah, you just looked… terrifying for a second there."

Mei mentally shrugged and dismissed her concern. "What did you think you were doing with that guy?"

Yuzu at least had the decency to look sheepish. "I just thought we could get some free crepes and then ditch him! Me and Harumin do it all the time so I didn't think it was a big deal OH GOD YOUR FACE!" Yuzu scrambled away from Mei, horrified.

But Mei didn't falter. "Never. Do that. Again."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll never do whatever again!" Yuzu pleaded for her life.

"Good." Mei seemed satisfied by that, brushing her hair out of her face. "If you ever want a crepe, I'll buy one for you. You don't have to resort to such… distasteful methods."

"Uh-huh," Yuzu was trying to calm her petrified nerves. She already knew Mei could be scary, but that was a whole new level of scary!


	5. Chapter 5

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yuzu asked with a nervous smile. The girl in front of her clasped her hands together, a full on blush on her face as she stammered awkwardly.

'Oh crap.' Yuzu thought, blushing herself. Was this a confession? The situation was playing out like one. A note in her locker about meeting up in the classroom after school from a classmate? Surely things like that didn't actually happen? Harumin had teased her endlessly as she read the note over Yuzu's shoulder.

And now here she was, meeting up with a girl she vaguely remembered from class, wondering if she had attracted unexpected attention.

She shook her head to herself. There was no way this was actually what this was-

"A-Aihara-san!" The girl in front of her nearly erupted with the words and Yuzu jumped. The girl looked embarrassed, blushing even more intensely.

"Y-Yeah?" Yuzu answered, feeling frazzled and confused.

"WiIl you…" Her classmate closed her eyes and seemed to find the courage somewhere within her to spit out what she wanted to say. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

'Oh crap this is a confession!' Yuzu thought in stunned disbelief. She could hear Harumin snickering just outside the classroom door and Yuzu had the urge to go out there and smack her upside the head for being unhelpful.

The girl who just confessed opened her eyes and peeked at Yuzu, seemingly surprised that the blonde hadn't run away. Her gaze turned expectant and Yuzu was at a loss as to what to say.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," Yuzu said smoothly. She wanted to smack herself upside the head now. She smiled awkwardly. Mei probably handled confessions like these all the time. "You sure you have the right Aihara-san?"

The girl blinked. "Yes! I know this might be a little sudden, but…" The other girl trailed off, eyes drifting to the floor. "I've admired you ever since the school assembly and you called out that teacher…"

"Oh, that?" Yuzu's eyebrows went up in surprise. "That wasn't anything special…"

"But it was!" The girl's eyes returned to Yuzu fervently. "You were really cool!"

"Ah," Yuzu couldn't help blushing in embarrassment at the compliment.

"So I would really like it if… if you decided to go out with me."

Yuzu gulped, looking away for a moment. But then she looked back, green eyes firm with decision. It made the other girl's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you. This is the first time anyone's ever confessed to me," Yuzu admitted with a shy smile.

"Really?" The other girl looked surprised.

"Yeah. So I appreciate that you were cool enough to ask me out!" She gave the other girl an encouraging grin that faltered after a moment. "But I can't go out with you," Yuzu said apologetically. Her classmate's hopeful look broke apart. "You see, I'm already in love with someone else." Yuzu felt bad, but she had to turn this girl down.

"Oh…" The other girl swallowed thickly. "So you're already going out with someone?"

Yuzu winced. "Well, no," she admitted. "It's… complicated?"

The other girl's eyes seemed to fill with bravery and she walked up to Yuzu as if she had stopped listening. "If you're not dating anyone, then I still have a chance!"

"Wha-"

Oh no, this girl exploited Yuzu's only weakness! _Surprise kisses_!

Yuzu's squeak of protest was muffled by the other girl's mouth on hers. Then the girl let her go, face red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" She apologized even as her eyes kept going to Yuzu's lips and she looked a second away from trying something again.

"Uhhhhh," Yuzu wasn't sure how to react to this kind of persistence! Her eyes widened when the girl actually started leaning in again! Yuzu brought her hands up to push her away. "Cut it out!"

"What's going on here?" A voice rescued Yuzu from going through that again. Mei was standing in the doorway, a sheepish Harumin standing behind her. Mei did not look pleased in the least by what she was looking at.

"Mei!" Yuzu didn't know whether to be elated by her sudden appearance or horrified by what she had possibly witnessed.

But Mei wasn't even looking at her. She was staring down the girl that still had a grip on Yuzu's shoulders. The girl 'eep'd at the look she was receiving and instinctively let go of Yuzu. "School grounds is neither the time nor place for these sort of activities," Mei spoke slowly, nearly in a growl as she narrowed her eyes at the girl. "_Especially_, after you've already been turned down."

Jaws around the room dropped at those words. How long had she been listening?!

"I- I…" The girl looked ready to piss herself in the face of the intimidating words.

"You should head straight home and think about how you reflect the school through your actions. Don't let me ever catch you again. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes!" The girl rushed to the door before pausing and looking back at Yuzu. "So was that a 'no' or..?"

"Out!" Mei's barely composed voice chased her completely out of the room.

"Whoa," Harumi whistled. "That escalated quickly."

"It's after school hours," Mei turned to Harumi. "I suggest you get going as well while I deal with Yuzu here."

Harumi frowned and raised a brow at her. "Right. See you later, Yuzu-chi!" Giving Mei one last suspicious once-over, she slowly walked away.

Yuzu rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she approached Mei's back.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. She took me by surpri-"

Mei shut her up with a kiss.

'Dammit, how does this always happen to me?!' Yuzu thought in disbelief.

Mei released her after a moment. Her hand caressed Yuzu's chin and trailed down to poke her in the chest. "Next time, make sure to make it clear that you're taken." Mei was looking at her expectantly as Yuzu stared at her with a dumbstruck expression. "Is that clear?"

Yuzu nodded, a grin quickly forming on her face. "O-Okay!" She felt like jumping up and down in excitement at the fact that Mei was confirming their relationship. "You too! Tell any stupid suitors that you're my girlfriend!"

Mei rolled her eyes at that but sighed as she accepted the condition. "Deal."

Yuzu grinned even harder, feeling ready to burst with happiness.

"But please improve your defenses," Mei admonished, looking utterly displeased that Yuzu had been caught off guard by another woman. "You're much too vulnerable- Hey!" Mei's eyes widened in surprise when Yuzu suddenly whooped and grabbed Mei up in a bear hug.

Mei's feet were lifted clear off the ground as Yuzu twirled her around, laughing joyfully. "Hell yeah! Leveling up in life!"

Mei blushed and kicked her feet. "Didn't I say the school grounds wasn't the time nor place for such activities?"

"You started it!"

"I'm the president, I can do whatever I want."

"Well, I'm the president's _gi~~~rlfriend_, so I can do whatever I want too!"


	6. Chapter 6

Mei couldn't believe it. They'd been going at it for five hours straight and yet...

Yuzu was dominating her.

In _Monopoly._

"I've made a huge mistake." Mei said under her breath as she clenched her last paper dollars in her hand.

"The only mistake you're going to make," Yuzu piped up with with an obnoxious lilt to her tone. "Is getting out of jail!"

Mei held the die, saying a mental prayer to let her pass "Go" before letting them roll over the board. She moved her tiny hat across the board and... "Boardwalk." Mei sighed in defeat.

"HA!" Yuzu reached over and snatched the fake bills from Mei's hand. "I win!" She was grinning from ear to ear, all too proud of her herself from covering the board in her tiny plastic hotels.

Mei couldn't believe it.

Also, why was she ridiculously turned on by this?


	7. Chapter 7

Mei couldn't believe it. She was drunk and it was all Yuzu's fault.

"I've made a huge mistake," Mei groaned.

"The only mistake you're making," Yuzu said as she sidled up to Mei's side and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Is being really, really pretty~"

"Oh god." Mei groaned again. Yuzu had had more to drink than her, but the only sign that she was drunk was that she had become _extremely_ flirty. Mei wasn't sure how to feel about that, but the sake wasn't doing her any favors in the feeling department. She felt lightheaded and couldn't think as clearly as she normally would. She couldn't believe she let Yuzu talk her into this.

"Actually, that's not a mistake," Yuzu corrected herself, brows furrowing cutely on her forehead. "You being pretty is definitely not a mistake!"

Mei could feel her cheeks growing warm beyond her control. It had to be because she was drunk. Yep. Was this room always so… spinny? "Go to bed, Yuzu, you're drunk."

"Drunk on you~" Yuzu giggled as she gave Mei a hug. "I can never get enough of you, Mei!" The blonde started petting her head and Mei could feel her whole face flushing up. But it was definitely because she was drunk.

"_Meow_~" Yuzu whispered into her ear.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Harumi watched Yuzu ride off on her bike with Mei riding on the back. She sighed with a small smile. "Guess that means I'm walking home!"

But before she did that…

Harumi looked to her left…

Then to her right…

No one seemed to be in sight. She let a grin break out on her face. "Heh, Yuzu-chi grabbed my boobs."

"She did what?" Himeko's voice behind her made her jump and shriek in surprise. Himeko looked pissed while another student council member, the girl with the glasses, seemed to be blushing while she hugged a book to her chest.

Harumi recovered with a friendly smile. "Oh yeah, my boobs were the answer to her prayers!" Harumi announced proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Wha-!" Himeko looked shocked and confused, as she usually did. "That unfaithful little-!"

"You heard me." Harumi winked at the girl with the glasses, making her blush more obvious. "Well, gotta go home!" Harumi waved, an inviting grin on her face as she turned around. "And if you ever have a problem, I'm just a boob grab away!" She said over her shoulder as she merrily jogged away.

"LIKE I'D TAKE YOU UP ON THAT!" Himeko said shrilly as a blush conquered her face.

"I have lots of problems…" The girl with the glasses said under breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"


	9. Chapter 9

Mei emerged from her dream torturously slowly. She could still see and feel Yuzu in her mind. Just Yuzu, smiling, or talking, or in class. Her mind did not recognize she was awake until her eyes blinked and all that was left was an afterimage. For several long seconds she just laid there and stared at the ceiling, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

There was not a hint of sunlight through the window so it was probably still in the deep of the night. A glance at her alarm confirmed the time and Mei inwardly groaned. As she gained awareness of her surroundings she also became aware of how uncomfortably hot she was.

She peeled the blanket off of her burning form and sat up, her hands coming up to cover her face. She sighed into her hands and rubbed her eyes to hopefully force the lingering feelings of the dream away. After a few moments Mei looked over at her sleeping companion, who seemed to still be sleeping in utmost slumber.

Mei felt her cheeks heat up as her mind revisited what she remembered of her surprisingly innocent dream, starring the slumbering girl herself. She just remembered being happy. Happy together with Yuzu. If dreams were a simple projection of her unconscious desires, then… Well, these feelings were new. This probably would have been a lot easier to deal with if it had been an erotic dream. She could ignore base desires well enough. But this became a little more complicated when she wanted to actually be _together_with Yuzu.

Mei brushed her hair behind an ear with an unsteady hand. She bit her lip, stomach sinking as she realized she was slowly and surely developing feelings for her sister. And it was not a stretch to imagine when and why that started to happen. She could feel it in the way her heart skipped a beat when Yuzu smiled. She recognized it in the way she couldn't hold eye contact or touch her for too long because if she did she would lose herself. And she saw it in her dreams like tonight.

But the actual experience of _falling _for the other girl… was terrifying.

Mei felt herself on the edge, and it would be so easy, _too_ easy to simply fall head over heels for Yuzu… but she couldn't. She was frozen on that edge, terrified of the height. She did not yet have that ability to blindly trust someone, even if on some level she knew Yuzu had earned her trust.

Mei quietly slipped out of bed to clear her head. She went into the bathroom, not bothering to switch on the light and turned on the water in the sink.

She took a deep calming breath as she cupped the running water in her hands. So the real question she had to deal with was… how exactly was she going to approach these feelings? Mei bent over the sink and splashed the cold water on her face. The shock of it helped immensely and she repeated the process. Her uncertainty seemed to melt away as she refreshed herself, mind focusing. She turned off the water and looked in the mirror, barely making out her own reflection in the dark room.

She could either pursue these feelings, or let them die. It was pretty simple, wasn't it?

If she chose to kill her feelings, now would be the time to do it. When they were still young, just taking root and barely poking out of the ground. It would not be easy but she could still just squash and grind these feelings back where they came from. It would probably be for the best. What good could come out of a relationship outside the norm of sisterhood, anyway?

On the other hand, she could let the feelings grow. And then what? Well, Yuzu would probably be receptive. More than receptive. Because Mei recognized that Yuzu had feelings for her as well.

But… why?

Mei's eyes blinked in the mirror and her brows furrowed. Why did Yuzu have feelings for her? All at once the clear cut way she had been thinking about just a moment ago became muddled with that one question. What exactly did Yuzu see in her?

Mei could only guess it started when she first kissed her. Mei was pretty sure that had been Yuzu's first kiss, and she had taken it without a second thought. Her own question became more looming when she thought about how she had not stopped there. She had cornered Yuzu in the shower. She had pushed her down in their bed and molested her.

She had… _molested _Yuzu.

Mei's hands grabbed hold of the edge of the sink as her stomach lurched at the thought. This was the first time she had actually acknowledged that word. And the full extent of her actions and how she might have affected Yuzu. Oh god.

Mei's eyes continued to stare at her reflection, wide and clouded. Why did Yuzu want anything to do with her? Why? Why? She was overcome with the sudden urge to lash out at her reflection. She grit her teeth and blinked away tears of disgust, forcing herself to look down into the sink.

It was obvious. Yuzu only _thought_ she loved Mei, because of some sort of misplaced feelings of responsibility and lust. She did not actually love her. How could she actually love her? Mei tainted her, tainted her feelings, and twisted something up that could have been beautiful into a convoluted mess of her own selfish actions.

Knowing that, how could she possibly bring herself to be with Yuzu? Mei angrily reached up to wipe at her face with a sleeve. She sniffed and met her own gaze again, more certainly this time.

She had to let these feelings go. Yuzu would undoubtedly flourish without her. It was the healthy thing to do. Mei closed her eyes and breathed out shakily. She could do this. Even after everything she has done, Yuzu was still a ray of golden light. She lifted Mei up even as Mei herself did her damndest to bring the other girl down.

A drop of water rolled down her chin and fell into the sink. Mei's grip on the sink loosened and she dried her face with a towel. She felt better with a decision in mind. She felt it was relatively safe to return to bed. With one last glance in the mirror, Mei set out to try and catch some semblance of rest this night.

She carefully got back under the covers, trying not to jostle the bed too much. Unfortunately though, she slipped and ended up falling onto the bed close to Yuzu. The blonde shifted, rolling over to face Mei and hugging her pillow tightly against her head. Mei froze in place and stared into the other girl's face. Yuzu looked very carefree and peaceful. And adorable.

Her eyes flitted to her lips and Mei unconsciously licked her own. It was something Mei tried not to think about too often; their unexpected shared kiss that stunned them both. That kiss was definitely haunting her, constantly in the recesses of her mind and trying to draw her attention. Whenever her mind went back to the frustratingly fresh memory, the heat in her body rekindled as if she was experiencing those sparks all over again.

Her lust was so much simpler to understand. And something she knew how to deal with. Yuzu was a beautiful girl. It was only natural to be attracted to her. Physical attraction was justifiable. And damn if Mei was not drawn into that beauty like a helpless moth.

Gulping slightly, Mei shifted closer, leaning in Yuzu's direction. She could feel her pulse picking up over her own actions, hoping she did not wake Yuzu up. Slowly, Mei closed the last few inches between their faces, bringing her lips achingly close…

"What are you doing?"

Mei shot back, nearly scrambling backwards off the bed at Yuzu's voice.

That was it, she had been caught. Yuzu would never let something like this go in a million years.

Goodbye, newly regained mental health.

Play it cool Mei, keep it together! "Sorry-"

"We need'ta get the… the totem…" Yuzu mumbled in her sleep, shifting onto her back. "And then… pony rides… err'day."

A wave of relief rolled over Mei, making her sink her face into her pillow to cover up a sound of mortification. Relief quickly morphed into extreme annoyance at herself. What had she been thinking? Was she going completely crazy? Kissing a girl in her sleep, like some sort of uncontrollable touch monster? Her face sunk deeper into her pillow until she could hardly breath. "I am disgusting…"

"Harumin~" Yuzu smiled doofily. "Your boobs… I want them."

Mei felt a much more acute pang of annoyance and before she could stop herself she used her pillow to smack Yuzu right in the face with it.

"Gweh!" Yuzu shot up, disoriented confusion written all over her face. "Haah? Bweh?" Her disheveled blonde head turned left and right, looking for whatever assailed her. Her eyes landed on Mei, who was lying very still with her back turned to her. "…Ghosts." Yuzu concluded to herself, a chill going down her spine.

Meh, probably a friendly ghost. Yuzu promptly flopped back onto her pillow and continued sleeping.

Mei's heartbeat eventually calmed down enough for her to think again. But all her thoughts lead to the same conclusion; these new feelings were going to drive her completely mad. And that it was going to be harder than she thought to completely destroy them.

Because for all her certainty that she had no choice but to let Yuzu go, she absolutely _loathed_ the thought of Yuzu going to someone else.

Sleep refused to welcome her that night.

The next morning found the step sisters eating at the breakfast table. Breakfast being a bowl of cereal for Yuzu and a cup of steaming black coffee for Mei.

Yuzu's anxious gaze kept flitting between her bowl of cereal to the dark haired girl. Mei looked unusually haggard, with dark bags under her eyes and less than perfect hair. She kept sighing quietly as she nursed her cup. Yuzu wondered if it was her fault. The blonde's eyes widened self consciously. Did… Did she snore?!

"Mei, are you okay?"

"No."

"Is it my fault?"

"Yes."

Yuzu cried internally at Mei's dry tone. She stirred her cereal until it turned into a soggy mess, working up her courage. Eventually she cleared her throat and tried to catch Mei's eye. "Um, say," she started with a tentatively inviting smile. "I know you're usually busy, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… eat lunch together with me later?" Yuzu asked hopefully. "If you're not busy!"

Mei's glance drifted away from her and Yuzu's heart sank. Great, she was being shut out again. Again! After she thought they had gotten closer! Especially after that crazy kiss they shared! Yuzu had half a mind to just go and give up on life-

"I'd like that," Mei said quietly, a hint of red on her cheeks before she brought her coffee to her lips.

"Really?" Yuzu brightened considerably, unknowingly providing nutrition for Mei's budding feelings. "Okay. Okay!" Yuzu blushed happily.

Mei drank the rest of her coffee, heart tugging insistently within her chest. Maybe it was the complete lack of sleep, or the rush of caffeine, or maybe just the worst judgement of all time, but… She did not want to bring the boot down on these feelings. Or maybe she couldn't. It wasn't her boot to bring down, after all.

* * *

*cleaned up by Funnyach!


	10. Chapter 10

Yuzu poured cereal into her bowl while yawning so hard tears came to her eyes. She almost missed the wrapped package that was sticking out of the colorful cereal, nearly pouring milk onto it. "Hm?"

She plucked it out curiously, wondering what sort of item she got this time. It was a plastic ring studded with a big fake diamond. Yuzu smiled to herself, unwrapping the package to get a better look.

"Got another kids toy?" Mei asked as she sat at the table herself.

"Yep!" An idea struck the blonde and she blushed. She turned to Mei and held out the ring, trying to sound as confident as possible. "For you…" It turned out sounding super lame and she blushed even harder as Mei merely stared at her offering.

Mei looked at the ring for several moments, the plastic thing looking gaudier by the second. "You're giving me a kids toy?"

"Er," Yuzu's hand faltered and she slowly withdrew her gift. "never mind, its dumb." She internally pouted at the fact that she wasn't able to put a ring on it.

"I did not say I wouldn't take it," Mei's voice said, much to Yuzu's surprise. Mei was extending a hand in her direction, waiting for the gift.

The blonde grinned in relief, immediately reaching the hand. She turned it over so that she could slowly slide the ring onto Mei's ring finger. "There, perfect!"

Mei felt her cheeks heat up a little as Yuzu held her hand and smiled proudly at her. She distracted herself by examining the ring. "I can't wear this to school…"

"Well, maybe one day I could… get you a real one?" Yuzu suggested softly, unconsciously caressing Mei's delicate fingers.

Mei's cheeks visibly went red as she met Yuzu's suddenly hopeful gaze. The skin where their hands connected felt hot now and neither of them looked away from the other for several charged moments.

"I…"

"You two are always up so early now!" Their mother said with a yawn as she walked into the room.

Their hands quickly slipped away from each other and they looked in opposite directions, hearts pounding in their chests. "M-Morning, mom," Yuzu greeted.

"You don't sound very happy to see me!" their mother said with a laugh.

Mei idly spun the ring around her finger, noting it was a little big on her. She felt vaguely disappointed by that. "Yuzu."

The blonde straightened at attention. "Y-Yes?!"

Mei smiled in amusement at the fact she still had that sort of effect on the other girl. "Next time, try to get something a little less flashy for me."

"Hm?" Their mother wondered what they were talking about as she poured five spoons of sugar into her coffee. She just saw that Yuzu was going extremely red in the face. "You okay there, Yuzu?" she asked in motherly concern.

"Yeah!" Yuzu squeaked. She looked back at Mei, nodding her head. "Something not as flashy, got it!"

She observed that Mei also seemed a little flushed in the face as her daughters smiled at each other. Did they catch some sort of bug?


End file.
